Narraciones de nuestra vida
by zabetlhy
Summary: ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos cuando todo está perdido? ¿que tan grande es el temor de perder lo ya perdido? Una serie de drabbles.
1. Lo inevitable

Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Dedicado a Melissandre, espero que este drabble. te den ganas de dejar mis Spoiler y aventurarte al Sengoku jidai.

* * *

_Lo inevitable_

No habían muchas palabras de por medio, él y yo lo sabíamos. Supongo que siempre supimos que un día como este llegaría. Creo que nunca pensamos que sería de esta forma, en estas circunstancias. Suspiré despacio, intentando que el aire no se me escapara, que no se llevara la poca esencia que habitaba en mí. Tosí un poco, fue inevitable, tu preocupación, incapaz de acercarte, volvió a romper lo poco y nada de armonía que queda entre los dos.

Tenías miedo de tocarme, de que tus garras me dañaran, ¿tan débil me ves ahora? Te alejas y me rehúyes, cuando yo solo quiero sentirte.

Intento levantarme, aun en contra de tu sutil recomendación. "Vuelve al futón Kagome", "Descansa Kagome". ¿Cuándo fue que cambiamos? ¿Cuándo fue que ambos nos alejamos de aquellos que fuimos? Te pido que te acerques, pero tienes miedo, miedo de estar más cerca y que esa cercanía sea quien me desaparezca.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan comprensivo, tan pensativo? ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de ser un refunfuñón y mandón?. Me río bajito recordando, sintiendo las marcas de mi piel sobre mis mejillas, viéndote acercarte a mí con una ceja levantada, intentando comprenderme. Siempre lo has dicho. Es imposible.

Tus manos rodean mi cintura, despacio, acercándome, recostándote frente a mí, de cristal, y yo me hundo en ti, en los recuerdos de aquellas noches en que te necesite, cuando suspiraba mi amor hacia ti en cada caricia furtiva, simple y arremetedora. En el aroma sutil de tu piel, sintiendo entre mis dedos las hebras plateadas de tu cabello, fingiendo obedecer, fingiendo que deseo dormir. Pero no puedo, no quiero.

Es que tengo miedo, yo también temo, Inuyasha. Creí que lo había superado, creí que había madurado. Me aferro a tus ropas, fallé, prometimos en silencio no llorar jamás por esto, no actuar dañando al otro, y aquí estoy yo, fallé, nunca fui tan fuerte después de todo.

-Perdóname, Kagome…

Soy miserable, y lo sabes, pero es que no puedo. Sollozo sin remedio, intentando ahogarme, pero no sucede. Entonces te ruego, suplico, que jamás me sueltes, que no me dejes ir. Y aunque fui yo quién decidió que era suficiente, que ya no más, tengo miedo, miedo de nuevo.

-Inuyasha…

- Lo sé Kagome, estoy aquí, no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

Pero tú no puedes saberlo, nadie puede. Bajo mis manos hasta mi vientre, aún no se ha abultado, pero ambos lo sospechamos, de nuevo, estoy en cinta de nuevo. Y aún en contra de todo sentido común te lo ruego, te lo pido.

-No dejes que pase de nuevo….Inuyasha

Porque esta vez ya no lo soportaría, no podría de nuevo, no podría esperar en vano, verle nacer sin vida, no podría.

* * *

_**Empecé este drabble pensando en otra temática, de pronto pensé en mi hermana y su historia, y bueno, siguió su propio curso. Me dio mucha penita la verdad, se la leí a una amiga que no conoce de Inuyasha, más que por mis spoiler de la serie y casi se murió al pensar en todo el pasado trágico de Inu, más esto. Me dijo que era mala, pero bueno, no pude evitar escribirlo. **_

_**Espero no me odien por este, Nos leemos bye. **_


	2. Juegos de fortaleza

Juegos de fortaleza

Silencio, prefería mil veces el silencio; las miradas, el dolor consumiéndola con desgana en la profundidad de su alma, ahí en el pecho, donde se concentra el palpitar de un corazón perdido.

Miedo.

Silencio.

Lo prefería todo menos esto. Cerró los ojos intentando contenerse, queriendo ser fuerte, aún cuando sentía el escalofrío agobiante y estremecedor que antecedía el llanto.

Su mirada se perdió de nuevo, al abrir sus ojos, en la imagen que tenía enfrente.

El balón botando una y otra vez en un ciclo asfixiante de desprecio, el sonido contra la tierrilla y la textura de la tela, le hacía apretar los puños bajo las ropas de su kimono. Y no podía evitar preguntar al cielo, a ella, a él, el hombre que amaba y había muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué, Kami-sama, tenía que tener tanto miedo?

Sonrió con tristeza, puesto que a veces ya no podía contenerse, verlo correr con sus manos alzadas por aquel puente, sin saber, comprender, la verdad de aquella deplorable situación, lo que en realidad significaba el acto que esas personas acababan de hacer.

_Inuyasha_

No pudo más que pronunciar su nombre sin sonido, intentado quizá percibir la calidez sutil en su alma cada vez que se repetía a sí misma ese nombre, viendo, recordando en su mente la voz del hombre que amaba. Conteniendo las lágrimas, porque tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que. Al menos ahora, a la luz del día, ahora que le veía correr hacia ella, tenía que y lo hacía; preparaba la sonrisa de siempre, y dejaba que fuera su rostro, sus ojos, sus manitos alzadas hacia ella intentando alcanzarla lo que le diera fuerzas, porque estaba sola, sola para él. Sí, se repetía, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte y valiente, porque no había nadie más, nada más.

-Mamá – le escuchó llamarla. Sonrió para él y se repitió, sintiéndose orgullosa por un instante de saberle protegido por ella, de saberse ahora poderosa, que era fuerte- ¿qué significa niño bestia?

Y toda su fortaleza murió, cual loto consumida por las aguas negruzcas del pantano en que había nacido. Murió en las lágrimas incapaces de contener por más tiempo. Murió, murió sin palabras, con tan solo el único acto que pudo hacer para ocultar su vergüenza, su debilidad y le abrazó, rogando en silencio su perdón por ser tan miserablemente débil.

* * *

Después de ver el Capitulo (no recuerdo el número) dónde Sesshomaru desea a Tessaiga, y ver la imagen de la madre de Inuyasha y a él de pequeño, nació este drabble.

Espero les guste, saludos.


	3. ¿Por qué?

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son mío, sino de Rumiko T. 

¿Por qué?

Uno, dos pasos dados hacia delante, o ¿habrán sido menos?

_¡Muere Inuyasha!..._

La flecha que rasgó el aire con fuerza.

_¡Muere...!_

Cuatro, cinco, gotas, litros de sangre derramándose bajo mis ropas, sobre mi hombro, en la flecha que rompió el silencio del aire.

_¡…Inuyasha!_

Sonido, el sonido de la piel rasgándose ante el acero, del cuerpo seco chocando sobre la corteza, de tu voz preguntando, buscando ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, tú?, dices…

_¡Muere Inuyasha!_

Una y otra vez, el grito de mi voz, odio, raudo, tenso. El choque silencioso del sonido en mi garganta, de tu cuerpo sobre la corteza, de la imagen, del silencio, de la voz infantil de Kaede escudriñando.

_¡Muere…!_

Entonces ¿por qué? si quería tu muerte ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos pasos fueron los que di después de la flecha? me pregunto, alejando la sensación, al sentir el fuego cerca de mi piel, ¿cuántos litros de sangre o gotas esparcidas sobre el césped?, hay suficiente sangre para verme hermosa supongo, qué irónico, sucio, descabellado. Un hanyo y yo, imposible... Entonces ¿Por qué? vuelvo a preguntarme, si deseo verte muerto ¿por qué?

_¡Muere Inuyasha! _

Por qué una flecha de sellado, por qué un árbol sagrado.

Irónico. Odio. Decepción y Muerte.

¿Por qué? Oigo en mis recuerdos que preguntas, el calor abrazador se cuela entre mis ropas, dolor, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué miko? ¿hanyo? ¿Por qué la Shikon no Tama? ¿Por qué flecha y árbol sagrado?

_¡Muere Inuyasha!_

Deseo, vida.

¿Por qué? preguntas. ¿Por qué? pregunto.

Que ilusos. Carne quemada, parpados cerrados. Nadie respondió antes, ¿quién va a respondernos ahora?

* * *

**No pude evitar imaginármelo, qué tan caóticos puedes ser los sentimientos y pensamientos de una persona así, al borde de la muerte, la desesperación y la confusión. Kikyo es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Espero les guste esta caótica y pequeña historia. **


	4. ¿Quién me oye?

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko T

* * *

¿Quién me oye?

Otra vez había llegado aquí, como tantas otras veces, sentada en la escalerilla del pozo, bajo el techo de la pagoda. Nuevamente atada a los recuerdos de una despedida demasiado rápida e incierta. Suspiró agotada y se contuvo de volver a mirar en el interior del pozo. No veía el Sengoku al otro lado cuando lo hacía, solo oscuridad, miedo, desesperanza, y hoy más que nunca necesitaba mantenerse alejada de aquello. Pero había llegado de nuevo aquí.

-Se despidió de ti ¿sabes?...

Oyó como su voz sonó quebradiza en el vacío y se maldijo mentalmente por eso. No es como si ella la oyera de todos modos, pero quería sonar segura, que su alma trasmitiera esa seguridad que se esfumó hace tan poco y deseaba recuperar.

Escalofrío, se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo el viento adentrarse por la rendija de la puerta corrediza que dejó entre abierta.

-deseó que fueras feliz…

Y sí, eso había sido suficiente para ella también, "me gustaría desearle que fuese feliz"; palabras, solo palabras que jamás podrás oír, se repitió. ¿Cómo estarías? ¿Qué harías? No era tonta, sabía que las posibilidades de una vida larga y estable en un mundo como el Sengoku eran escasas, Inuyasha podría protegerla de demonios y espíritus, de ladrones y el odio, pero ¿y si enfermaba?, cómo pudo dejarla ir así como así ese día.

-¿Madre?...

La voz del muchacho la hizo cerrar los ojos, y sintió vergüenza de ser pillada pensando de esa forma.

-Sota… iré enseguida…

Lo intentó, sonar despreocupada, feliz, sonar como siempre, como había aprendido hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo.

Los pasos retumbaron en la habitación y el rechinar constante de los peldaños de madera se detuvo a su lado, el peso de un muchacho se dejó caer sobre su hombro y ambos suspiraron. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, pero ella no, hoy, no habían pequeñas cosas que disfrutar, hoy no.

-ella está bien mamá, debe estar feliz, regañando a orejas de perro, ya sabes, como siempre…

-lo sé Sota… - pero no pudo continuar.

-Él abuelo no querría verte así…- la frase quedó en el aire, como una sentencia, como una advertencia a una posible y próxima recaída emocional.

Pero él no podía culparla, tantos ya se habían ido, un día él también se iría y qué pasaría con ella. Llevó su palma sobre sus labios evitando que se le escapara un sollozo, pero fue inútil.

Los brazos del muchacho la acercaron y el frío dolor de la perdida reciente los golpeó a ambos. Aún vestidos de negro, que irónico que estuvieran frente al pozo y no frente a la tumba del abuelo, pensó. Y deseo que nada malo hubiese ocurrido con Kagome. Se reprochó a si misma estar aferrándose a las solapas del saco de su hijo antes de lo inevitable y lloró, lloró por ella, por su esposo, por Kagome y el abuelo, y un nuevo sollozo más agudo se filtro de sus labios, lloró por Sota, porque él también un día se iría.

-No voy a irme mamá… permaneceré a tu lado…

Mentira, pero no iba contradecirla hoy, necesitaba creerla, necesitaba creer que así sería, porque sabía que finalmente, en los próximos días, terminaría aquí de nuevo y un día Sota no estaría para decirle aquello. Entonces solo tendría al pozo y la imagen de una despedida demasiado rápida, fugaz, de la imagen ilusoria que ahora veía.


	5. Moscas

Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko T.

Moscas

Debe haber algo mejor que esto, que la muerte, que las piernas que no se mueven, que un cuerpo quemado y moscas revoloteando, limpiando sus manos sobre el pútrido cascaron de mí sobre la tierra de esta cueva, y el aroma asqueroso de la sangre coagulada y la piel desojada, debe haber algo mejor, pero estás aquí, conmigo.

Debe haber algo mejor, algo como ella. El pecho se presiona con fuerza, ¿por qué?, pregunto. Dices que es tu obligación, que eres miko. Una mierda, ¿crees que me importan tus obligaciones de mierda? El hecho sigue siendo el mismo, estás aquí, cuando puede haber algo mejor que esto.

Es porque te regodea Ki..Ky..o. La superioridad es un pecado, te digo, pero no respondes, me ignoras, curas mis heridas, ¿No sientes asco?, Y sigues así, intacta, con tus ojos fríos perdidos.

A mí no me engañas, te gusta ¿no?, entonces te detienes y me miras, yo sonrío. Te gusta ¿no miko?, te ensalza el alma de tu ego miserable, la superioridad es un pecado, repito, un pecado sucio. Tu rostro se desencaja, le he dado y río a carcajadas, con la voz gastada, con el peso muerto y los pulmones lacerándome bajo la piel agrietada.

Te gusta no Kikyo, y tú no dices nada, vernos miserables, vernos así a merced tuya, te veo miko, a mí no me engañas.

Pero sigues, conversas conmigo sin mí, ignorándome, dándole de a comer a un miserable.

Tu alma no es agua limpia, te digo, está sucia porque te gusta la miseria bajo tus pies, en el fondo te gusta. Entonces te enojas, lo noto, tomas tus cosas y te largas. Eso miko, eso, corre y escóndete de ti misma, y mi voz se pierde en el eco de la cueva. El zumbido incesante de las moscas más cerca que nunca, saboreando la piel muerta, metiendo sus patas entre las telas y la carne calcinada, abriéndola más, lista para implantar sus huevecillos en ella y yo aquí, sin ti, sin moverme, a mí también me gustaba ver la miseria en mis pies. Somos iguales.

No puedes mantenerte lejos, digo cuando vuelves. Y no quiero que lo hagas, yo también te quiero aquí, aquí todo el tiempo bajo mis comentarios mordaces, porque le doy, te doy en el alma.

¿Te crees que estás pura?, repito con mi ojo clavado en ti, como me gustaría ver tu rostro dominado por el odio, te lo digo, se lo digo a la niñata de tu hermana, tu rostro dominado por la desesperación, y dejo que las palabras se arrastren en mi voz rasposa para que la niña sienta el dramatismo.

Kikyo, Kikyo, somos iguales, en diferentes facetas, moscas atraídos a una miel distinta, pero una miel al fin. Te observo cuando terminas tus labores, hay algo extraño en ti hoy, cambias, cambias y te veo. No quieres esto, no se regodea ya tu alma. Esto es mejor, sonrío, y te das cuenta que lo sé, tu secreto. Caminas rápido, quieres irte, te sabes descubierta.

La deseas, tu alma está podrida, deseas la perla, somos iguales Kikyo, te detienes y yo sigo, ¿piensas que tus intenciones son buenas?, ¿nobles?, pero somos iguales, y no dices nada cuando termino. Te imagino apretando tus puños y tu rostro frío bajo la desesperación. Te veo Kikyo, la perla también te destruirá. Pero dices que no, que un deseo puro desaparecerá la perla, y veo tu desliz, estás convenciéndote a ti misma frente a mí, estás perdida.

La pureza es relativa, tu alma está podrida, digo y te marchas. Somos iguales Kikyo, mi alma está consumida. ¿No has viso las moscas Kikyo? Sonrío, tú estás disfrazando tus moscas de mariposa.

* * *

Un relato de desde la perspectiva de Onigumo, bajo una narrativa caótica con diálogos ocultos.

Dedicado a Karysopa :)


	6. ¿Listo?

¿Listo?

Había escuchado que las cosas se decían cuando se decían, que los momentos podían prepararse, pero que era el sucio destino el que jugaba con nosotros, mostrándonos nuestra insignificancia y era cierto. Sabía también que cuando se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía rápido no era por enfermedad, él no era idiota, había crecido con demasiados adultos como para andarse paseando por sus pensamientos y emociones con la conciencia de un niño, había madurado con un mujeriego, con un perro que tenía la sensibilidad de un tronco y dos mujeres, una con bipolaridad y la otra celosa hasta las entrañas. Y bueno, no era que se quejara, pero con especímenes como esos nadie podía pedirle una aceptación y declaración decente, y estaba seguro que quién se atreviera, miraría dos veces luego de que él le mostrara su rara y pegajosa constitución familiar.

Suspiró de nuevo, aquí estaba como cada día, mirando a lo lejos a esa chica, sip, esa chica que le había hecho retrasarse en sus viajes a su academia, esa chica con aroma a río en primavera, esencia exquisita que lo atontaba hasta grados inimaginables.

Había oído de momentos precisos por parte de Kagome, de ambientes adecuados por parte de Sango, de caricias delatadoras por parte de Miroku y de "estupideces" por parte de Inuyasha, había oído a tantos que mantuvo su propia voz callada demasiado tiempo, y es que esto era serio, no era como en otras ocasiones, esto era serio y era esa frase la que se repetía a sí mismo cuando se despertaba por las mañanas.

Había esperado, pensado y razonado, y lo seguía haciendo. Miró a la muchacha que ya no era una ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado? La vio cruzar de nuevo, a veces la vio con su madre, y sola en otras ocasiones, la vio cruzar con otras aldeanas y ahora, cuando su corazón se encogía y una sonrisa irónica y estúpida se le desdibujaba en el rostro la veía cruzar con su hijo. Si, su hijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado o deseado el momento perfecto? "Los años no pasan igual para los humanos", había repetido Miroku alguna vez en el pasado y ahora, cuando el corazón se le partía en pedazos lo comprendía, no, el tiempo no pasa igual. Pero no es lo único diferente.

Se levantó y volteó a ver una última vez antes de marcharse de su lado y mientras la veía sonreírle al cachorro humano y a ese hombre acercársele, tomando su cintura y besando su cuello, se juró a sí mismo que la protegería, porque los tiempos se pierden, las caricias se mueren, los ambientes nunca aparecen, pero ese sentimiento, este, sabía, no se iría. Eso también era algo que lo diferenciaba de los humanos, algo que no moría, algo así, tan tragicómico como la vida, como el tiempo. idóneo ¿no?


	7. Las ilusiones sobran

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi_

_Otros son de mi imaginación. ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

_Las ilusiones sobran_

Desaliñado, simplón y sin ninguna gracia aparente, siempre había sido así. Era un partido memorable aún con esas escuálidas características negativas que portaba, era un partido para todas las chicas del instituto y aún así, a pesar de todo, ella seguía ignorándole.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la chica se diera cuenta que él era el partido que le convenía? Sonrió triste por segunda vez en el día, y observó a la muchacha irse, mientras discutía con aquél chico que parecía un cosplayers andante. ¿Qué le veía Kagome a ese muchacho y que no tuviera él, además, claro está, de ese largo cabello blanco?

Apretó la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, una receta familiar de remedios caseros y unos cuantos frutos secos, perfectos para la mala salud. Suspiró cansado, otra vez se iría con el obsequio a casa.

Caminó hasta sentarse en una de las bancas del parque y se preguntó de nuevo ¿qué le faltaba para que la única chica que le gustaba se fijara en él? No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su amor no era correspondido, pero tampoco podía ir y darse por vencido. Kagome, Kagome era una chica que valía la pena, a pesar de sus múltiples y extrañas enfermedades.

Alzó la vista y divisó a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, frunció el entrecejo y dejó que sus ojos adquirieran el peculiar oscuro que tenían cuando el desgano le ganaba.

-Hoyo-kun, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Sonrió más por cortesía que por otra cosa, escuchó los ánimos y el parloteo incesante de las muchachas y sus consejos para alejar a Kagome de ese muchacho que la acompañaba a veces, haciéndose señas entre ellas para disimular al que era el posible novio de Kagome. Ellas creían que él no lo sabía, ¡qué ilusas! No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que las actitudes de la chica eran tan obvias como eran las suyas. Porque sí, él lo sabía; Kagome estaba enamorada, pero al igual que él, ella no era correspondida, y por esa razón, tal vez, se negaba a enfrentar su derrota.

Se despidió de manera formal de las muchachas y caminó tranquilo hasta su casa, pensando en las posibilidades. Kagome le había dicho unos días atrás que esa linda chica de primer año estaba detrás de él. Suspiró con pesadez, pues cualquiera sabría que esa había sido la indirecta más directa que Kagome le había dado. Pero no iba a rendirse, jamás, a pesar de que ella no lo quisiera, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, cuando la chica se cansara de sufrir por ese muchacho, él estaría ahí, ahí para ella y ella al fin, al fin sería suya. Sonrió satisfecho, después de todo por la forma en que Kagome llegaba a la preparatoria cada vez que se veían, sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor, no faltaba mucho para que terminasen juntos, no faltaba nada.

* * *

Una historia sobre nuestro querido y pobre Hoyo :( siempre me dio penita. Pero bueno, quise dejarlo ver en esa cara que nunca vimos de él, un poco entristecido y desolado. Es que era siempre tan luchador y alegre, bueno aunque al final volvió a pensar con optimismo.


	8. Alas negras, de mariposas negras

Alas negras, de mariposas negras.

Sería irrisorio decir que no lo sentía, que era un pecado sobrehumano o que la culpa lo corrompía. No podía, era superior a él, algo más grande que la sangre de todo un clan entre sus hombros, la fuerza de una esencia que lo enloquecía.

Levantó la vista, el risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero aún así podía verla, vigilarla. Dejarse perder entre las olas y sentir invadir el aroma dulzón de esa humana en sus narices e inútilmente contener la forma inercial de su cuerpo estremecido cuando toda ella le inundó por completo, el cuerpo, los nervios, el alma. Si es que alguna vez un yokai podría tener algo como eso.

Pero no era correcto, era absurdo, una maldición. Traerás la vergüenza, dijo su padre, traerás la vergüenza y yo mandaré a matarlos a todos. Humanos. Humanos despreciables y egoístas, criaturas insípidas e indolentes. Pero ella. Abrió las alas de su espalda y se dejó caer. El risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba lejos y todos le vigilaban, pero eso nunca le impidió nada.

"No te atrevas a relacionarte con ella, una humana, humana despreciable"

"Que no"

"Que su misión y protección, que el corazón rojo del hombre murciélago trae seguridad, no amor"

"Que el hijo del jefe"

El risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba lejos, todos le vigilaban y él había amenazado a su padre. Nada de eso se lo impidió. Movió sus alas y se sintió caer. Hundirse y bombear esa sangre que había dejado de consumir de los humanos, dejar de devorar para devorarla a ella, toda ella, ella y su aroma, sus muslos blancos, mariposa extendida, abrió sus alas; abre tus alas, le decía, abre tus alas, déjame saciarme, devorarte. Que la sangre bombeara, litros y litros de sangre entre sus venas marchitas, malditas, paria. Mujer paria que engendra criaturas de parias. Los gritos de la aldea sobre ella eran audibles en las olas y sus embestidas sobre las rocas, sobre la arena de la playa. Paria, la mujer del demonio, puta.

El risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba lejos, todo el mundo les vigilaba, la amenaza constante sobre su padre y el hijo no nato, paria, bastardo de un coito demoniaco; demasiada ternura, demasiada.

Lo amo, y eso fue suficiente para él, lo amo. Pero él no sabe de amor, los demonios no saben, su hijo no nato tampoco tal vez lo sepa, pero igual amenaza, igual tira, afloja, abre sus alas oscuras y se deja caer, porque es suya, suya, él la devora y se sacia.

El risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba lejos, de la aldea, de él. Estaba lejos y estaba parado sobre él. No vio nada porque no había nada que ver, nadie nunca le impidió nada.

Que los humanos, había dicho su padre, que los humanos, que tú y tu engendro ya no nos dejan alimentarnos. Pero el risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba demasiado lejos para él, ya no escuchaba, no oía, estaba lejos, había abiertos sus alas y se había dejado caer. Por eso no vio a su hija híbrida en las manos de su padre, a su mujer humana despreciada, paria, puta. No vio los golpes, el dolor, no vio la muerte, porque no estaba. No vio nada. Abrió sus alas y se dejó caer, sus alas negras, negras y oscuras. Los ojos de su padre, mirándole a su espalda mientras se iba de nuevo de la cueva, llevándose la seguridad entre sus alas negras y su cabello platinado, en su piel morena y sus alas. No vio la sangre y la muerte, el sacrificio.

El risco de los hombres murciélagos estaba lejos, demasiado lejos. Podía verla a ella, a ella y a su hija, podía sentir su aroma y el sabor de toda su esencia. Podía verla abrir sus alas de mariposa para él, pero no vio a su padre, porque no quería ver; el risco, su padre, su muerte (ya sin alas), él no se dio cuenta y se dejó caer.

* * *

Siempre quise escribir sobre los padres de Shiori desde que vi su historia de amor en Inuyasha. Tsukuyomaru y Shizu.

Sé que este escrito se pasa de las palabras de un drabble, pero no quiero ponerlo como un one shot aparte, pues no me parece que lo sea. Intenté acotarlo, pero las palabras salen solos y yo sólo lo escribí y fuiss fluyó y ya. No me maten por eso, por dejarlo aquí XD ... espero les guste. Nos leemos.


End file.
